


Inolvidável

by Sarah_Hardt



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Hardt/pseuds/Sarah_Hardt
Summary: Só havia uma coisa melhor do que beijar a garota mais bonita da escola: beijar o Homem-Aranha.





	Inolvidável

**Author's Note:**

> História escrita para o DeLiPa 19, cujo tema foram memes. O que calhou para mim foi “I don’t always (...), but when I do, I prefer (...)”, que eu interpretei como "eu nem sempre beijo, mas quando eu faço, prefiro beijar garotos". <3
> 
> Para saber mais sobre a Panelinha da Limonada ou sobre os desafios, é só acessar o grupo no facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/14962035406456

Peter o cutucou com o pé, esticando-se para alcançá-lo de onde estava sentado, do outro lado da cama. 

— Não houve nenhuma menina no baile? Mesmo? 

Ned revirou os olhos. 

— Não — respondeu, mas Peter já sabia disso: a pergunta era só uma tentativa de os engajar em algum assunto e tirá-lo da sua quietude amuada. — Depois que a inspetora me pegou no laboratório de informática eu passei o resto do tempo na sala dela, recebendo um sermão e uma detenção de um mês. 

— Eu sinto muito por isso. Seu chapéu estava muito legal, você podia ter dançado com algumas garotas. 

— Não tem importância, não ia fazer diferença mesmo.

Peter ficou em silêncio por um longo instante, o pé ainda encostado na sua perna esquerda. Ned sentiu quando ele tomou fôlego, como se precisasse reunir coragem para dizer as palavras que vieram a seguir: 

— Você está bravo comigo por causa disso? De verdade, Ned, eu posso ir para a detenção com você, ou, melhor, posso dizer para inspetora que você só estava no laboratório porque fez uma aposta comigo, dizer que a culpa foi minha. 

A oferta finalmente tirou Ned da sua introspecção, e seu rosto se vincou com indignação.

—Eu não quero que você faça isso! Eu não estou bravo com você, é só, que... Merda, Peter, você é o Homem-Aranha. Você poderia estar morando com os Vingadores se quisesse. Se você tirasse a máscara, qualquer garota da escola iria querer sair com você. Nada assim vai acontecer comigo mesmo se eu arranjar o chapéu mais legal do mundo. 

Peter Parker abriu a boca por um momento, para logo em seguida voltar a fechá-la. Não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer sobre aquilo: era só a verdade, quem ele era. Ned também não estava esperando que Peter desculpasse por isso. 

— Eu não pretendo tirar a máscara — ele falou, por fim, mas as palavras soaram vacilantes. Ambos sabiam que aquele segredo não duraria para sempre, independente da vontade de Peter, e isso mudaria tudo. 

— Só não se esqueça de mim quando acontecer — Ned falou, encolhendo os ombros e se sentindo ainda mais patético do que antes daquela conversa começar. 

— Droga, Ned. Você salvou minha vida! Eu não vou esquecer de você. 

Ned engoliu, embora sua garganta estivesse seca. Podia sentir os olhos de Peter cravados no seu rosto, mas não foi capaz encará-lo; em vez disso, concentrou-se em brincar com um furo na colcha, trançando um par de fios soltos que se desprendiam do tecido. 

— Não seria estranho se você esquecesse, eu sou só um nerd. Ok, você é só um nerd agora também, mas o Homem-Aranha pode ser mais do que isso. Eu vou entender se você não me quiser do seu lado quando estiver com uma garota bonita.

Peter franziu o cenho. Levou um tempo para que ele absorvesse suas palavras, mas, então, Ned sentiu um chute pesado sobre o seu estômago, que o fez se curvar sobre si mesmo. 

— Merda, Peter, você é um super-herói! Não deveria bater nas pessoas! 

— Eu posso bater nas pessoas quando elas estão sendo idiotas! — A cama rangeu, e Ned sentiu Peter se deslocando até estar ao seu lado, ajoelhado sobre o colchão. — Eu nem sei se eu quero estar com alguma garota bonita... — ele disse em um tom mais baixo do que o normal. 

Sua respiração congelou nos pulmões quando as mãos de Peter foram para sua face, tocando suas bochechas e obrigando-o a finalmente mirá-lo. Ele estava muito perto. Ned sentiu que deveria dizer alguma coisa, talvez algo engraçado ou estúpido, qualquer coisa que não deixasse o outro perceber quão nervoso ele estava, porém nada veio à sua mente. E, então, a expressão de Peter tornou-se decidida, e ele se aproximou ainda mais, pousando os lábios sobre os seus. 

Ned fechou os olhos, mais por instinto do que por qualquer outra coisa, e deixou que Peter o guiasse. Demorou todo um segundo para ele se dar conta de que, ohh, estava beijando o Homem-Aranha, e quando a realização o atingiu, Ned suspirou. Perante o gesto, Peter deslizou a mão esquerda para o seu pescoço, acariciando a pele macia da sua nuca. O toque fez um arrepio correr ao longo da sua espinha. Ned não teve consciência de ter se movido, no entanto em algum momento sua palma estava contra o peito de Peter, e ele sentiu quando o outro ronronou em resposta ao seu toque, a boca ainda junto da sua. 

Tudo foi muito delicado, quente, e prazerosamente familiar, e pareceu durar um longo tempo. Peter Parker sorriu em meio ao beijo, logo antes de se afastar. 

A pele de Peter estava ainda mais vermelha o seu uniforme, e a sua respiração estava descompassada. De repente, Ned percebeu que o outro estava tão nervoso quanto ele, embora estivesse tentando parecer natural. Ned tomou fôlego. Não parecia justo deixá-lo agoniado. 

Lentamente, ele tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. 

— Isso foi... Muito bom — disse, a sugestão de um sorriso em sua voz. As palavras e o fato de que ele não estava se afastado pareceram relaxar os músculos de Peter. 

O Homem-Aranha encolheu-se, e os polegares dele rasparam em sua bochecha numa última carícia, antes que ele deslizasse contra o seu corpo, deitando a cabeça nas suas coxas, aconchegando-se em seu colo. Peter imitou seu gesto, tocando os lábios. 

— Também achei bom — ele declarou, sorrindo. — Ned? — Peter chamou depois de uma pausa, os olhos fechados, e Ned agradeceu por esse fato: a situação parecia menos constrangedora dessa forma. 

— Ainda aqui. 

— Eu não vou esquecer o meu primeiro beijo. 

Deveria ser óbvio. Ele teria sabido se Peter já tivesse beijado alguém, mas, ainda assim, a informação conjurou borboletas em seu estômago e tornou o sangue que corria em suas veias alguns graus mais quente. 

— Não é o tipo de coisa que se esquece — falou, simplesmente porque dizer alguma coisa parecia melhor do que o silêncio. 

— Não — Peter concordou, parecendo tão satisfeito consigo mesmo quanto quando tinha contado que havia roubado o escudo do Capitão América. 

Tomando coragem, Ned deixou a mão cair, penteando os cabelos de Peter num carinho gentil e sentindo-se mais feliz do que qualquer cara que realmente havia aproveitado o baile da escola.


End file.
